How to: Marine
Introduction "WELCOME TO THE SULACO MARINE" You are a marine, if you like it or not. You have been awoken from your sleep by a emergency response request from a near-by station, the Nonstromo. If by some odd chance, you awake to a floor of purple (Soon to be black) weeds and walls, with red flashing lights going off, just simply find the nearest gun, and run at the big black things with claws (Shoot them while you run, dont feed yourself to them) If, however. You awoke to a clean room, see below: Getting a assignment Chances are you will spawn in a room full of sleepers, head north out the double doors, go left and keep going stop once you reach a hallway south of you, go down this hall, and there should be a desk, and a LO behind it (If there are no LO's, and no commanders, head south, west, then north into the glass doors, shift click the people not wearing helmets to see if their ID's say "Logistics Officer" or "Commander" or on rare occasions "Sub-Commander" once you ask them to give you a position, they should proceed to head to logistics. Once he arrives (Or was already there) Ask him for one of the many LINK Positions LINK Also, don't fight over a spot in line, if this is your first time playing, you wont need to. Once you receive a position, find your squad prep room. Alpha and Bravo are north of logistics (The place you got your assignment) Charlie and Delta are south. Gearing up Once you find your squad room, find the black locker that contains your gear (For optimal performance) Take your STB (Station Bounced Radio) and your PDA. And put them inside of the box in your backpack. Then proceed to take off your bunny slippers and pajamas, put your jumpsuit on, your armor, and everything inside (Put your flashlight in your pocket) then take your pajamas and bunny slippers, and put them inside the locker, then shut the locker and leave it UNLOCKED to signify it was used. Then find the door labeled "Squad Armory" Go inside, click on on one of the machines, get a LINK loadout LINK once you are armmed, head out the same way you came in, then if you went south of logistics, head north, and if you went north, head south down into the glass double doors into breifing, take a seat in the front row of chairs, and wait for the rest of your squad. Breifing A few minutes will pass, and more people will show up. Once the breifing starts, the commander (The guy in white, Shift click to make sure its not just a medic) The commader will instate it is starting, and most likely tell all of you to shut the hell up. He will tell you that "Us marines recived a distress call, we must go in, find out what it is. Fix it, get out" in one form or another. He will assign the active squads (Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta) certain objectives. Its standard for new commanders to do as follows: Squad 1 (Normally alpha) will create a FOB (Forward Operating Base) on either Place 1: The bridge, or Place 2: The brig. Squad 2 (Normally bravo) will have the objective to restore power at engineering. Or to repair any damage to the station. Squad 3 (Normally Charlie) will recive orders to sweep the station of any threats to any survivors or marines alike. Squad 4 (Normally Delta) will be given a special objective (Generally admin created) or more commonly, be told to sweep the station for survivors, or gather intel on what went wrong. (Disclainer: Commanders differ from round to round, it may not always be like this, there may not always been 4 full squads, roles may be modified to fit the situation) Docking with the station Ok, shit just got real. Dont run off from your squad and be a badass (The time will come were you can be a badass, everyone gets a chance to be one, dont worry about it at the moment) Follow your squad leaders orders over the commanders orders (Your squad leader will most likely, some way or another, cause your death if you disobey him. Good SL's act under order of the Commander. Dont try to work your way around the SL and to the commander's orders. It wont turn out well for you) Generally, you will mill around, occasionally see evidence of Xenomorphs, or actual Xenomorphs. If you see anything alien, say it over the radio. The more the rest of them know, the quicker you can shit on the Xenomorphs. If you are facehugged, and your the first one, its simple as this. You, due to RP reasons, will not be saved. The medics and doctors are not just incompetent, they cant immediately rush you to surgery. They will get banned to hell and back for that. Dont bitch in LOOC becuase you bursted while being dragged. You will become a Xenomorph at one point or another. Do not worry. you will still play this round. Now. If you happen to see a lone xeno, shoot at it, (DO NOT CHASE IT IF IT RUNS) if it charges at you, walk backwards and shoot, dont hold your ground, it will only get you disarmed and hugged. Call it out on the radio if its the first time aliens are seen (Discribe it in detail, metaknowlage of roles of the aliens (Hunter, Drone, Sentinel) can be covered up by common sense, if its guarding the queen, its a sentinel, if its making walls and doors made out of resin, its a drone, if its charging at you and throwing huggers at you, its a hunter. Call it out over the radio which one you encountered, it helps alot (IN the case you see a advanced caste Hivelords, Ravengers, Praetorians, Runners and what not. Call out their purpose (Ravengers to kill faster, Runners to hit and run, Hivelords to build faster, Praetors to be better guards.) The key to success is communication. Use your radio like its your best buddy. And proceed to act under orders of your SL, and you will be fine.